Slave
by I'mTheMonster
Summary: Hikaru has been stolen. He was gone for a week. What is happening to him? Why was he taken? Who took him? And what do they want with him? Mystery, Suspense, Twinsest, If you don't like it DON'T READ! Murder, Romance, Horror, And more. Rated M for language and Lemon later on... Put in a little bit of a twist... Trauma Center Kyriaki. OcXOc HikaXKao. Yaoi.
1. The man and Hikaru

He moaned. _Where was he?_ The place looked sickeningly familiar. But he couldn't remember how or why. _**Hikaru!**_ _Who was screaming? Was that me?_ _**Hikaru! Where are you!**_ He looked around. Who was saying his name? _Kaoru…_ A voice in the back of his head whispered. Yeah… Kaoru was his twin… his younger brother. Hikaru loved him. And Kaoru wouldn't love him back. He knows he wouldn't. It was just too wrong…

He shook his head. _Where did that thought come from?_ A door he had never seen before opened. The bright light shined into the dark room he was trapped in. Hikaru looked down away from the light and saw that his hands were chained. His wrists were bloody. _Did I try to get away?_

A man walked into the room and shut the door. He bent down to Hikaru's level and he could smell the alcohol on his breath. He felt the man smile. He came closer and kissed him. Hikaru gasped opening his mouth, at his own mistake. He flashed his tongue into Hikaru's mouth, tracing over his teeth. The older twin gasped and pulled away. Something hit him across the face, hard. He hit the ground and screamed as the chains pulled on his wrists, making them bleed more.

"Don't you DARE do that again, got it?" The man hissed. He nodded weakly and the man went back to what he was doing, slowly trailing down Hikaru's chest…


	2. Kyoya's news

Kaoru lay on the bed, on Hikaru's side. His twin had disappeared a week ago. Kyoya's police force was doing ever thing that they could to find Hikaru. How long? He asked himself. How long until I get my twin back? Kaoru had stayed in their shared room for the week, not coming out to eat, go to school or anything. The only way to communicate with him was through the phone. His blue phone was sitting on the floor, on the opposite side of the room from him. Kaoru turned onto his stomach and breathed in his brother's sweet smell. Kaoru felt the tears threatening to fall.

The phone blared music. Kaoru knew that song and jumped up, running over the phone. He hit the ground and answered the call.

"Hello?" Kaoru asked his voice cracking.

"Kaoru, how are you feeling today?" Kyoya's voice asked through the phone.

"Normal…" Kaoru whispered. "Found anything out?" Kyoya sighed.

"You can't panic…" He whispered.

"Kyoya. Tell me now." Kaoru hissed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Well, it seems that there was a struggle just after he had run out of the school." Kaoru choked back a sob as Kyoya went on. "He seemed to have been beaten to an inch of his life, chained, and stripped right there." Kaoru gasped and cried harder. "With all the commotion seemed to have been caused here, it's a miracle no one had seen him. We'll continue to look for clues, but like I said, he was stripped on the spot so his clothes are still there… My police forces are now checking to see what DNA the criminal could have left behind." Kyoya finished. Kaoru tried to calm down and reply.

"Thanks…Kyoya…" Kaoru choked out.

"Kaoru, I would do anything to help you. You know that." Kaoru blushed at Kyoya's words.

"I…I have to go Kyoya. Talk to you later…" Kaoru mumbled and hung up. He stared at the phone numbly. Hikaru was kidnapped. He thought. The younger twin got up and walked to the bed. He sat down and screamed out in agony, throwing the phone against the wall. The phone didn't break and hit the floor with a thud. Kaoru moaned and fell back onto the bed, crying loudly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed. "Hikaru! Where are you!" Kaoru continued to bawl not hearing an answer. He screamed again. Kaoru… A voice whispered. Kaoru looked up and around.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered. The twin shut his eyes and gasped as cold reached his chest. A cold touch that was not one he knew. He looked down at his chest and saw his shirt still there. Nothing's there Kaoru… He told himself. He blinked and looked around. Could that be what's happening to Hikaru? Could Hikaru have been kidnapped so he could be raped?


	3. Breaking Hika

He shut his eyes and coughed. He was laying on a cold floor. The man had left the room, leaving Hikaru, naked and bruised. He cried out as he tried to get up, his ass hurt like hell. What had the man called him?

"Whore" The voice rang through his ears.

"No…" He moaned. "Kaoru where are you…" He screamed as the chains pulled on his wrists again. Hikaru… The voice called again Hikaru why'd you leave me? It asked him.

"I didn't leave you…" He whispered. "I love you Kaoru…"

"How can you love me Hikaru?" Someone spoke. Hikaru looked around, tears brimming his eyes.

"Kaoru…" No one was there, but Hikaru knew who it was. For some reason… He knew.

"You left me alone. How can you love me?" Hikaru screamed out and shut his ears.

"Please… Stop…" He whispered.

"You don't love me Hikaru. And I hate you just as much." Kaoru's voice whispered. Hikaru screamed and sobbed.

"You don't mean it… Stop it…" Hikaru cried out.

"Get it through your head Hikaru! I hate you. Nothing else. Nothing can change that." Kaoru's voice hissed at him. Hikaru curled up on the ground and sobbed. The voice stopped talking to him and he was left to lie there, Alone, and defeated.


	4. The phone call

Kaoru starred at the phone. It was playing the song used for when his older twin called. Did Kyoya find Hikaru's phone? He didn't say anything about it… Kaoru quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked weakly. Someone laughed at the other end, nothing like Hikaru.

"Kaoru. Right?" The man asked.

"What do you want? How do you have my brother's phone?" Kaoru asked quickly.

"So pushy… Hikaru's safe… For now." Kaoru choked back a sob and the man laughed.

"If you hurt him I swear…" Kaoru hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Kaoru. I'm just going to keep him to myself until he's ready."

"Ready..?" Kaoru whispered. The man laughed again. Where do I know that laugh from…? Kaoru asked himself.

"You'll see soon enough… You won't even recognize your own brother when I'm done with him. He'll just be another person in the crowd." The man laughed and in the background Kaoru heard screaming.

"…Stop it…" Hikaru's voice screamed.

"Get it through your head Hikaru! I hate you. Nothing else. Nothing can change that." A new voice hissed at Hikaru. Kaoru knew it as his own but he would never say that to his brother.

"See you later, Hitachiin brat." The man laughed and hung up. Kaoru screamed and shut the phone. He opened it back up and punched in Kyoya's number.

"Hello, Kyoya Ootori speaking."

"Kyoya! I think I know where Hikaru could be!"

"I'll be over in a minute."


	5. Personality Disorder?

Hikaru lay on the floor, bawling. Kaoru hated him. He loved him. Didn't he? He felt his sanity slipping each moment he spent in the room. The door opened and the man walked back into the room. Hikaru looked at him, feeling absolutely nothing.

"I just talked to your twin… What was his name again…? Kaoru?" The man laughed and Hikaru cringed away.

"How did you…?" Hikaru asked softly. Please don't hit me again… He felt himself begging.

"Your cell phone." The man answered. "He said he hated you." The man smiled and came down closer to Hikaru. "And that I could keep you as long as I want…" Something hit Hikaru across the back. The older Hitachiin hit the floor, burning pain across that area of his back. He looked up at the man, a whip in his hand.

"N…No…." Hikaru moaned.

"Someone… Told me you have a personality disorder." The man growled. Hikaru whimpered in pain as he brought the whip down again, going back over the area he had hit before. Hikaru noticed something in the man's other hand. A gun? Hikaru looked closer. My gun… He shrank away further.

"No…." Hikaru whimpered pitifully. The man smiled and threw the whip back out the door. His smile widened into an evil smirk.

"How many people have you shot with this gun…? How many Hikaru? How many people including yourself?" Hikaru screamed. Something in the back of his head, jumped.

"Let me have at him Hikaru." The voice as clear as day, spoke to him. Hikaru, laid there frozen, starring at the gun in the man's hand.

"You want to know the number, Hikaru?" The man teased.

"N…No…Please…." Hikaru mumbled.

"You've shot yourself five times in the head, three in the heart, once in the neck, twice in the stomach, once in the groin, and four times in the leg." Hikaru screamed something was trying to get out. Something in him wanted to kill this man. "What's the number, Hikaru? You wouldn't remember any of this anyways…" The man sighed. "Let's add one to your heart…" He aimed at Hikaru's heart, and Hikaru did nothing to stop him as the bang rang out, the bullet hit flesh, and Hikaru hit the floor, unconscious.


	6. Gun Shots

Hikaru woke up. Where was he? Darkness shrouded his eyes. Someone was there with him… Was it a doctor?

"Ah. Yes. Mr. Hitachiin? Are you feeling better?" The doctor asked. Hikaru starred at him for a second and shrank away.

"Please…" Hikaru whispered. "Don't hurt me…." The doctor smiled a soft smile. Hikaru hadn't seen one of those in a long time.

"Hikaru, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you." A nurse came into the room. She looked from Hikaru to the doctor.

"Mr. Hitachiin… Your family wants to see you." She said slowly. Hikaru looked at her confused.

"Family? I don't have any family…" He whispered.


	7. Hospital

Hikaru woke up. Where was he? Darkness shrouded his eyes. Someone was there with him… Was it a doctor?

"Ah. Yes. Mr. Hitachiin? Are you feeling better?" The doctor asked. Hikaru starred at him for a second and shrank away.

"Please…" Hikaru whispered. "Don't hurt me…." The doctor smiled a soft smile. Hikaru hadn't seen one of those in a long time.

"Hikaru, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you." A nurse came into the room. She looked from Hikaru to the doctor.

"Mr. Hitachiin… Your family wants to see you." She said slowly. Hikaru looked at her confused.

"Family? I don't have any family…" He whispered.


	8. Love or Lost

Kaoru looked at the nurse in shock. Hikaru says he doesn't have a family?

"What… But… We're brothers! He has to remember me!" Kaoru cried desperately. Tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hitachiin. But Hikaru has said he doesn't know any family. In other words… He doesn't remember anything about his past." The nurse said simply.

"Please… Please let me see my brother…"Kaoru begged. The nurse sighed.

"You can't bother him about anything. If he wants to talk to you, then you may talk with him." The nurse walked back into the room. Kaoru followed slowly.

"Mr. Hitachiin. A friend has come to see you." The nurse looked at Hikaru, who met her with a glare. She turned back to Kaoru. "You have fifteen minutes." Kaoru slowly walked to Hikaru's side. He watched his older twin for a moment before speaking.

"Hi, Hikaru." Kaoru said softly.

"Who are you…?" Hikaru's whimper coming out of his mouth, but his eyes never looked to Kaoru once.

"I'm a friend of yours. Do you remember me?" Hikaru finally looked away from the window and looked at Kaoru.

"Why do you look like me…?" He asked softly. Kaoru smiled.

"I'm your twin." Hikaru's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You hate me. Leave me alone." He hissed angrily. Kaoru backed away for a second.

"Hikaru… Why do you think I'd hate you?"

"You told me you hated me…" Hikaru said, now uncertain.

"Hika. Please. I don't hate you!" Kaoru said desperately, tears streaming down his face.

"Kao…ru…" Hikaru said his name. He was uncertain. Kaoru knew that. He didn't know who to trust. He wanted Hikaru to love him. But now he needed to tell him.

"Hikaru. I love you. You have to know that. I love you so much…" Kaoru sobbed. Hikaru looked at Kaoru for a moment then slowly reached his out and grabbed Kaoru's.

"Love you more."

"Love you most." The twins smiled at each other for a second. Hikaru smiled a devilish smile.

"Come here…" He whispered. Kaoru came closer and Hikaru leaned in and kissed him. Kaoru was shocked. Hikaru had kissed him… "Now do you love me most?" Kaoru starred at him.

"Um…I…You…Um…" Kaoru stuttered. Hikaru smiled and kissed Kaoru again, this time darting his tongue into his brother's mouth. Kaoru gasped and moaned. Hikaru kneaded his spine with his fingers, causing another delicious moan from the younger twins' mouth. Hikaru pulled away from his brother and smiled. The nurse then came in.

"Fifteen minutes is up." She said. "Say goodbye." She backed out of the room and Kaoru and Hikaru were left alone. Hikaru stole one last kiss before whispering.

"We'll have to finish this when I'm out of this hell…" Hikaru smiled. Kaoru smiled back. What if Hikaru never remembers the host club? Could he fall in love with one of them?


	9. Who was He?

Hikaru watched as Kaoru left. He could still taste Kaoru in his mouth. Hikaru smiled again and lay back down. The nurse came in laughing.

"What…" Hikaru asked softly, back to his deformed self.

"I thought you didn't have any family." The nurse laughed.

"I… I thought I didn't either." Hikaru smiled and the nurse was quiet. She tipped her head sideways and gave him a look.

"Alright then…" She growled. Hikaru remembered something and piped up.

"When can I leave here?" He asked childishly. The nurse gave him a soft smile.

"You want to go home to your brother…" Hikaru swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"Um…" He began. She cut him off.

"By the look of your results, you'll be able to leave tomorrow." The nurse said stiffly. She quickly walked out of the room. Hikaru looked after her and looked outside. Someone had been out there… Now the person was gone. Where did Hikaru know him from…


	10. Again?

Kaoru walked home happier then he'd been in a long time. _Hikaru loved me as well! _He happily opened the door and quickly walked into his room. He sat on the bed and laughed.

"Hika will come home soon…" He kept telling himself. Though something in the pit of his stomach told him Hikaru wouldn't be coming home. That there was something else about this. Something he couldn't stop from happening. Something he would need to stop… Kaoru couldn't put his finger on it… But he knew something bad would happen… He just knew it…

The phone blared. _Who is fucking calling me?!_ Kaoru asked himself. He got up and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked angrily.

"Kaoru. How's Hikaru doing?" Kyoya's cold voice reached him. He sighed.

"He's doing fine Kyo…" Kaoru said a little awkwardly. He heard Kyoya sigh; He hated it when Kaoru called him 'Kyo'.

"Are you sure? Is he there with you?" Kyoya asked a little bit more worried, breaking his total monotone outer.

"No… He's at the hospital…" Kaoru whispered scared again. Kyoya whispered something to himself and went back to the younger twin.

"Kaoru… Hikaru's gone again." Kyoya said suddenly, quickly. But Kaoru could hear him choke on his own words, so unlike himself.

"What? He can't do that… Who would have taken him!?" Kaoru wept, tears streaming down his cheeks again. _I just found him… And now he's gone… Again._ Kyoya sighed again.

"Maybe the same person who took him." Kyoya said in his, well duh voice.

"You locked him up, right?" Kaoru hissed.

"Yes."

"Then-"

"But here's the thing Kaoru." Kyoya interrupted, sounding a little annoyed. "From what we got from him, his name is Ronald. He has a twin. Ryan. Well… It is thought that Ryan is dead, but Ron just laughed at that. He said that Ryan was in the building that he was in as well. And that they wanted **both** of you out of the way…" Kaoru gasped and tears slid faster than before. "We don't know just yet of why they are targeting the both of you but Ronald won't tell us anymore. He's gone delirious saying "Ryan has him. Ryan has him and his twin is next." I didn't know what he meant so I had just hoped that it wasn't what he really meant. But I'm afraid Ron is right. Ryan has Hikaru."


	11. Big Brother's Experiments

Hikaru moaned. Someone stood over him. He remembered being in the hospital and watching the man. He suddenly had been in his room… he raised the gun and then… pain.

"Hello, Hikaru." The man said.

"How do you know my name?" Hikaru moaned out.

"You don't recognize me?" He mocked. Hikaru looked closely and the lights turned on. _Weird…_ Hikaru thought. He looked around and saw that it was a small basement. He had no idea where but…He should have known where… The place had a whole bunch of test tubes on it. Something was swimming in the test tubes. It was labeled something… But Hikaru couldn't see it. His vision was too blurry.

"No." Hikaru said regaining his voice.

"Really…? Well. You must not have gotten a good look at Ron." Hikaru watches the man confused. The guy looked about thirty something, way older then Kaoru and himself.

"Ron…?" Hikaru whispered the word to himself. The man laughed.

"Kaoru must have… Yes… Sorry, Hika. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Ryan Williams. You know my brother Ron Williams. We are your older brothers…" Hikaru looked at Ryan confused.

"How can you…Be…?" Hikaru stammered.

"It's quite weird really. Ron and I had stayed at the house until you guys were… Maybe 7? 8? I don't remember the age… But then mom put us up for adoption… Some nice family from France adopted us…" He smiled a little at the memory but Hikaru stayed stony face. "They had this mentally retarded daughter… and well… In the end… Let's just say they no longer walk with us." Ryan laughed at the memory. It was a cruel laugh. A laugh of a psychopath. Hikaru shrunk away.

"What do you want with me…?" He whimpered. Ryan's eyes flashed and his laughter stopped. He starred at Hikaru for a moment, and then sighed.

"Well…" Ryan walks over too one of the test tubes and fills a needle with the liquid. The things inside it swim around, making Hikaru sick to look at it. "I'm supposed to keep you hear until Ron gets here-"

"Ron's locked up isn't he?" Hikaru blurted out, immediately regretting his mistake. Ryan gave him a look then laughed.

"Yeah he is. That baka. Always getting in trouble with the cops." Ryan smiled and walkedback over to Hikaru holding out the needle. "Now. Maybe before he gets here I could try some experiments on you…" And with that, Ryan shoved the needle into Hikaru's arm and injected Kyriaki into him.

**For those that do not know: Kyriaki is from Trauma Center. It is the first one. I wonder how much Hikaru can take… I wonder how much Ryan will give him…**


	12. Letters

**Oh my gosh. I am soooo sorry for everyone. I put a spin on here mixing it in with Trauma Center. I'm sorry if you guys don't know what it is (Just go look it up, please.) But if you do then you can catch on pretty quickly… I should probably stop talking now… But if you guys want me to go back and change it I would be very happy too. Anything to please my readers.**

Kaoru lay on his bed, once again. _Ryan… And Ron…_ Kaoru thinks to himself. That's who did this… The voice of Ron. His laughter. It had changed. It wasn't the laughter he used to know… The laugher he remembered… Kaoru sighed and forced himself to sit up and get out of his room. It was Midnight. The younger twin sighed and walked down to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten in around a few days. He was too worried about Hikaru. Even if he did eat, nothing could stay down. It was worth the try at least…

"What the…" Kaoru hadn't made it halfway down the hallway without tripping over something. He turned around and picked it up to be his stuffed wolf. Hikaru had stolen it from him because he was always jealous that Kaoru was with the wolf instead of him. So he stole the wolf from Kaoru. It was kind of there game. Kaoru had gotten the wolf back a couple of times before Hikaru was stolen the first time… The first time…

Kaoru quickly remembered what had happened that day. The day Hikaru disappeared for a week of his life.

It had been as simple as that. They were in the Host Club. Tono was fussing over Haruhi as usual. Hunny was eating cake with Mori. It was like any normal day. Kaoru remembered it good. Haruhi had called him over and they had been talking… When Tono had came up and scared him. He fell into Haruhi and they ended up kissing right as the girls walked in, and right as Hikaru looked over. Hikaru had looked at Kaoru, his eyes filling with tears, fear, anger, and pain. Kaoru hadn't under stood it then, but now he did. Quickly Hikaru had gotten up and ran from the room. Kaoru followed him and caught up right before Hikaru had gone outside.

"Hika. Please." Kaoru had begged. Hikaru turned around to face Kaoru, tears streaking their identical faces. Kaoru was afraid Hikaru would hit him. Hikaru wasn't good with emotions. He had a problem controlling his emotions. Most of the time he would hurt others, or himself. Most of the time he would just hit a wall and break his wrist like always. But this time, Kaoru was the only thing close enough for Hikaru to hit.

"I'm going home Kaoru." Hikaru said angrily and ran off. Kaoru wished he had gone after him. He had seen the tree raddle, what he thought meaning Hikaru had punched it, but now he knows better. Now he knows it was Ron jumping down from the tree to attack his brother. To rape his brother.

"That sick bastard." Kaoru whispered under his breath, pulling himself from his thoughts. He quickly grabbed the wolf and hugged it. He forgot all about eating something. The wolf smelled like Hikaru. Kaoru softly cried into the wolf looking around. _Where did Hikaru hide it?_ He thought to himself. He looked around and finally saw it. Kaoru was standing near His old room. He barely went in there anymore since he shared a room with Hikaru… Kaoru walked into the room slowly and saw a little bed there. It was the size of his stuffed wolf. _Had Hikaru gotten that for the wolf? _ Kaoru laughed and went over to it. There was a note attached to it. Hikaru's hand writing…

You found the wolf? No fair. I wonder when you found it. You'll have to show me that you got it. Please don't be mad I took it. I just… Kaoru. I really like you. More than a brother should. I can't really explain it… But watching you… It's the one thing I want. I want you Kaoru. I want you so fucking bad. I still don't have the guts to tell it to your face. I guess I am the weaker one. I hope this doesn't change anything about us. Even if you don't like me back we still are twins. And that means something… Right? –Hikaru.

Kaoru starred at the note for a minute. _Hikaru… Loves… me? _Kaoru felt the hot tears sliding down his face. _That doesn't explain how my wolf got into the hallway…_ Kaoru looked and saw the window wide open with a note attached to the side.

I thought you might want that wolf. He told me where I could find it. I just hope you're reading this and not one of the stuck up maids, Kaoru. Don't worry. Your brother is safe. Trust me. It's not over yet. –Ryan.

Kaoru gasped and read the note over and over again. _How did he get into our house without alerting the system? _Kaoru was dreading the answer to his unknown question but now he had to face facts. Ron and Ryan were his brothers. They had Hikaru. And for the most part… They wanted them Dead…


	13. Remembering

Hikaru lay on the table. It was one like the one at the doctor's office. Ryan had put the syringe into his body and now, he was getting out the things he had put into him. Hikaru could barely breathe. His lungs were filled with the little things. Ryan had been working for a while. Grunting every couple of minutes, stitching up Hikaru, doing everything.

"Keep breathing." Ryan told him. Hikaru took a breath and winced at the pain. _Why is he doing this? Didn't his brother rape me?_ Hikaru asked himself. _He injected it into me… And is helping me?_ Hikaru didn't understand it. _Why not just let me die?_

"Gah…" Hikaru gasped. Something cut deeply into him.

"God damned fucking bitch…" Ryan cursed. Hikaru wondered if it was at the stuff in his lungs, or him. He didn't want to find out.

Minutes had gone by and Kaoru stayed inside of Hikaru's room. He kept reading Ryan's note over and over again. He's my brother… The memories came back. Playing with Ron and Ryan. Playing the fun games Ron would make up… And working with Ryan in… The lab. Kaoru gasped. That's where he was. That's were Ryan was holding Hikaru. In his old lab.

Kaoru got up and went out of Hikaru's room. There was a secret passage in the house somewhere… Kaoru remembered that he would always go down there and find Ryan down there working on G.U.I.L.T. Kaoru remembered talking with Ryan. About everything. And then… Ryan changed.

"_Kaoru. We could become rich. We could be the most famous doctors in the world!" Ryan exclaimed. Kaoru, only 5, watched Ryan with fear in his eyes._

"_Ryan. We can't. People have lives too. We would be killing them! That's not right!" Kaoru argued. Ryan gave him a sneering look. Kaoru shrunk away._

"_When did you care about them Kaoru? I thought you didn't like them?"… _ That night Kaoru snuck into the lab and grabbed the needles filled with them. And then… He gave them to himself and Hikaru. He remembered the five year old Hikaru sleeping. Looking so cute… And then himself. Injecting it into him. Hikaru writhing in pain. A scream escaping him. Kaoru was able to do the operation on himself and Hikaru. It was easy really. But he couldn't risk that again. He couldn't risk it to other people…

Ryan and Ron were sent away the next day, before Hikaru awoke. When Kaoru's twin did awake… he didn't remember Ron or Ryan… Kaoru used this chance and made their world. Only them. No one else. Hikaru followed his lead. Hikaru had no memory of his first five years. He knew only from that day on… And Kaoru never told him anything… Kaoru pulled himself out of the memory. He was shaking. His chest hurt like crazy. _No one knew…_

Kaoru quickly ran down the hallway near the place he found the wolf… Right outside… _He wants me to find him!_ Kaoru thought. Quickly he typed in the password he remembered on the side of the wall. No one knew but Ryan and him. The door opened and Hikaru could hear a gurgling noise. The smell of the syringes met him nose. Kaoru scrunched up his face and walked down the stairs. Down to his brother.


	14. Kyriaki's work took it's toll

Hikaru was finally patched up. He had lost so much blood… Ryan was still cursing at himself as he heard a noise. It sounded like a door opening. But Hikaru ignored it; Ryan didn't seem to hear it.

"Damn…" Ryan whispered. He looked back at Hikaru then back to the door. "Please…" He whispered to himself. Hikaru watched him. He could feel his own heart beat slowing with every breath. A flash of red and Kaoru was standing in the middle of the room, facing Ryan.

"What is fucking wrong with you?" Kaoru hissed. Kaoru ran over to Hikaru and Hikaru just smiled at him. The twin was smiling a soft smile. One that meant goodbye. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and stalked up to Ryan and hit him. Hikaru could hear something snap in Ryan's jaw. Ryan continued to stare down at Kaoru, sadness in his gaze. But soon it trailed over with surprise and anger.

"I never thought you'd come for him. I thought you had forgotten." Ryan whispered. Kaoru looked at him and back to Hikaru. Ryan looked at Hikaru and sighed.

"Kyriaki." Kaoru whispered. He ran over to his twin and pushed into his arm. The skin stayed inside the poked part. "Not enough blood…" Kaoru looked Hikaru in the eyes "Stay awake."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru moaned. A spasm took his body, and he coughed a trail of blood leaving his mouth. Kaoru watched him, tears hitting Hikaru's face.

"Hika please…" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru's eyes widened and he gasped. Kaoru could feel the warmth of his body leaving.

"I love you Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered before his eyes glazed over, and he was silent.


	15. Twists

Kaoru watched Hikaru move on. Kaoru turned to Ryan and saw Ryan's face in shock.

"This is why I told you no." Kaoru said simply. "It kills people. You were lucky I was strong enough to withstand your tests when I was younger. It was because I was healthy and knew what to do. Hikaru hasn't eaten for a week, thanks to Ron. There was no chance he could have even with stood anything you have given him." Kaoru said, burning tears falling down his face. Ryan watched him and then more footsteps came down the stairs. Ron appeared from out of the darkness with a shocked look on his face. Kaoru watched him with equal shock.

"How did you get away…?" Kaoru asked. Ron gave a half smile.

"It's easy. Won't give away my secrets though." Ron winked and walked over to Ryan and embraced him. He pulled back and looked at Ryan whose jaw had bulged a little bit. "What the hell happened to you?" Ryan looked at his twin with big innocent eyes. Ron smiled and leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Kaoru couldn't hear it but Ryan's eyes widened and Ron kissed his jaw line.

"R…Ron…" Ryan stuttered. Ron smiled and looked back at Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Guessing… Kyriaki?" Ron asked. Kaoru nodded silently. _How had Ron known?_ Kaoru blinked. What had caused such stupid thoughts to cross through his head? He looked over at Hikaru's body and remembered. _My other half is dead. I'd be better off dead now…_ Kaoru watched Ron and Ryan. They seemed to be waiting for his move. The alone twin slowly walked over to his still brother and looked at him.

"K…ao….ru…" The breeze whispered his name. Kaoru shook his head. The wind sounded like Hikaru. Kaoru felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ryan. His older psychopathic brother smiled.

"Did you not see it?" Ryan smiled as Kaoru starred at him in confusion.

"Ryan what are you-?"

"Hikaru's alive. Barely. But alive."


	16. Deep in the Meadow

**(Thought I'd get this up before School this morning for all you after school readers.)**

Hikaru looked around. It was a grassy green plain. Nothing was there but a willow tree. Behind the willow, there was the brightest light Hikaru had ever seen. Someone was calling his name.

"Who's there?!" He called. "Kaoru?!" The soft wind blew his hair all over. His clothes ruffled in the breeze. He turned away from the light and looked behind him. That's where the voice was coming from. _Away or Towards? _He thought to himself. He turned back towards the willow and found a girl in front of him. Her hair was long and blond. Her eyes were bluish white and her dress was just as white as the light behind her.

"Hikaru…" Her voice echoed. Hikaru fell backwards.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He screamed at the girl. She just smiled. Hikaru finally felt totally alone. "Where's my brother…?" He whimpered. The girl pulled him into a hug and Hikaru cried out. The girl was warm. She pulled away and looked at the Hitachiin.

"My name is Aiko." She stated starring into Hikaru's eyes. _Aiko?_ Hikaru watched her.

"Last name?" He asked. She smiled warmly and watched him for a minute before answering.

"That's not an important name at the moment. You want your brother correct?" Her question shocked Hikaru.

"That's the stupidest question ever." The girl gave him a look. "But yes I do want my brother…" Hikaru answered. The Aiko's gave softened.

"In what way would you want him?" She asked. Hikaru didn't need to think about this for a second. _I want him more than a brother. I love him more then I should. I want him so bad… I've jacked off so many times… Moaning his name… Wanting him…_ Hikaru stopped thinking as the girl laughed.

"What?" He asked a little too harsh. The girl showed nothing of his harshness like it was a bee, she waved it off.

"You're in my environment. I can read your thoughts." Hikaru felt his cheeks redden. The young girl laughed. She looked about Hikaru's age maybe younger. She reminded him of Kaoru.

"Oh…" He whispered.

"Hikaru!" The voice called his name again. He turned around to be stopped by the girl.

"You want your brother right?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"The go towards that voice. Your brothers want you back." _Brothers. _The word stung his ears.

"Ron and Ryan are my real brothers?" He asked softly

"Ask your mother. She should know." The girl took a step towards him. "Goodbye Hikaru. I have a feeling we will meet in the near future." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Quickly she gave him a smile then disappeared. Hikaru looked at the space where the girl had just been.

"Goodbye Aiko…" He whispered into the wind. "See you soon." He turned away quickly and walked back into the darkening path, with the voice still screaming his name. He walked into darkness thinking, _how long will it last?_


	17. Back and Found

Kaoru could only stand and watch as Ryan worked on Hikaru. Ron stood next to his twin helping him in every way he could. Ryan pulled away from Hikaru a few times, either surprised by his younger brothers' sudden jerks or that his face hurt, Kaoru didn't know. Finally Ryan walked over to Kaoru and stuck and I.V. into him and Hikaru.

"Would you mind giving your brother a little blood?" He asked roughly. Kaoru shook his head and quickly the blood drained into Hikaru. In about two minutes Ryan took the I.V. out of both and sat back. Ron sat next to him and Ryan leaned into his twin's chest. Ron wrapped an arm protectively around his brother and watched Kaoru for a moment before whispering into his twin's ear.

"K…ao…ru…" Hikaru moaned. Quickly, as fast as he was gone, Hikaru sat up, took a deep breath and coughed. Kaoru quickly went to Hikaru's side. Hikaru stopped coughing as soon as Kaoru grabbed his hand. The older twin turned and looked at Kaoru for a minute before bursting into tears. Kaoru grabbed his older twin, not knowing what to do.

"Shh… Hika… It's okay…. You're okay…" Kaoru whispered gently into Hikaru's ear as he continued to sob into Kaoru's shoulder. It was a long time before Hikaru noticed Ron and Ryan staring at him with utter dislike. Hikaru quickly pulled away from Kaoru, as though he had burned him. The older one quickly wiped away his tears.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's voice sounded hoarse, as though he hadn't used it in years. "Where am I?" He whispered slowly. Kaoru laughed a small laugh that made Hikaru frown.

"We're in a secret place under the house." Kaoru said quickly. Hikaru nodded.

"And how are they in our house?" Hikaru asked pointing at Ron and Ryan. Ron smirked at Hikaru as Ryan shot Hikaru a nasty look. _They really don't like Hikaru…_

"They… Um Hikaru. It's a long story. If you want to hear it all I'll tell you later but… They are our older brothers." Hikaru starred at his younger twin in shock before going off.

"What? How old does that make mum?!" That was his only question. Not 'how come I don't remember them?' or 'Why don't they look a little bit like us then?' Nothing. He just wanted to know how old that made their mother. Ron snorted.

"Around a thousand I guess. Since we're what?" He turned to Ryan in question. "Thirty something?" Ryan nodded stiffly and looked at Ron.

"It's been a long time…" Ryan whispered. Hikaru looked at the newest older brothers.

"Um…" Hikaru whispers under his breath. "Are they like me and Kaoru…? But together…?" Kaoru heard this and smiled, but giving no other sign he heard his older brother.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" Ron whispered. Ryan, as it seemed was the uke, blushed a deep red. Kaoru and Hikaru stared blankly. Not knowing what it meant

**(Guys. It's French. Look it up on Google translate. )**

"Bien sûr, mon amour." Ryan purred. Ron smiled, obviously delighted by the answer and kissed Ryan on the lips. Hikaru and Kaoru both watched, waiting for the next move.

"Oi! Qu'est-ce que vous tous les deux regarder!" Ron hissed angrily. Hikaru jumped in surprise but Kaoru remained staring at his brothers.

"Sorry… He… Um… Meant to ask what you two were looking at…" Ryan spluttered. Hikaru watched him confused. "We're French, dummy." Ryan growled, angered by Hikaru's obvious stupidity. Ron gave Kaoru a sad look and then turned to look back up the stairs.

"Ryan…" Ron whispered protectively. Finally, Kaoru heard it. A siren whaling. Kaoru quickly looked rom Hikaru to his eldest brothers. Ron had absolute horror spread on his face. Ryan looked ready to start crying. Ron grabbed Ryan protectively and held him tightly. Kaoru stood up.

"Figure out a way to get out of here." Kaoru whispered to Ron and Ryan. They looked at him, confused. "I left the door open by accident. I'm sure that's how you got in here Ron." The oldest Williams boy nodded.

"Kaoru…" Ryan whispered.

"Figure out a way to get out while I distract them. I'll bring Hika so they won't have a reason to come down here. Get out of here before they figure it out." Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him to his feet. The twin swayed for a second and went pale. Kaoru grabbed his twin and dragged him up the stairs quickly, Hikaru actually keeping up and not tripping. The younger twin closed the door to the lab right as Kyoya's police forces walked into the house. Kaoru pushed Hikaru down quickly whispering his apology. Hikaru screamed out and Kaoru ran fast to open a window to make it look like they already escaped. Kaoru ran back and knelt beside Hikaru.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered, now deathly pale. Kaoru noticed his arm left arm was twisted, notably broken. Kyoya came into the hallway and looked at both twins before yelling over his shoulder.

"I've found them." Kyoya walks over and crouches next to Kaoru. "Did you find Ron and Ryan?" _So Ron did get away with his own tricks…_

"Yeah… But… They had already beaten Hikaru…" Kaoru looked at Hikaru who moaned. Kaoru looked down to realize his hand was dangerously close to Hikaru's manhood. Quickly, he pulled his hand away and Hikaru gave him a smirk before closing his eyes.


	18. Home with him

**Haha! It's finally here! The part that I'm sure EVERYONE has been waiting for! **** Hmmm… Wondering if I should do another chapter on where Ron and Ryan went… What do you guys think?**

Hikaru sighed. He was back home after a long few weeks. First week he was kidnapped by his so called older brother Ron. Second week he had to undergo a test of Kyriaki. And third he had to be in the hospital. Other than that he has had a pretty good month. Hikaru sighed and slumped back onto the bed. Controller in hand, he continued to play his video game. The main character was some kind of muscle guy that had too much ammunition. Hikaru like these kinds of games. Lots of blood and gore. Kaoru walked into the room right as Hikaru lost the level.

"Damn it!" The older twin screamed and through the controller, breaking it.

"Hikaru." Kaoru laughed. "What did I tell you about breaking your controller while playing a game?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru looked at Kaoru for a moment before smiling.

"I don't remember. Could you enlighten me?" Hikaru asked seductively. Kaoru smiled and sat down next to Hikaru, curling up against Hikaru's chest.

"I missed you Hikaru." Kaoru whispered, tears running down his face. _I wonder what I put Kaoru through when I was gone. I'm sure he missed me but I still can't be sure…_ Hikaru reached down and teased Kaoru's chin making him look up.

"You did?" Hikaru whispered, drawing closer to Kaoru. The younger twin nodded, a blood red blush spreading over his cheeks. Hikaru leaned in and kissed Kaoru, pulling away quickly making Kaoru whimper in sadness.

"Hika…" Kaoru frowns, childishly. Hikaru's eyes light up. He loved when Kaoru acted like a kid. It got his blood pumping… Hikaru leaned in and kissed Kaoru passionately. Kaoru quickly moaned as Hikaru trailed a hand down his spine. Hikaru shut his eyes and sighed, He loved Kaoru so much… Quickly he pushed his tongue inside his younger brother's mouth, earning a delicious moan from the youngest. Hikaru broke the kiss and got up.

"Just a second…" Hikaru walked into the bathroom and grabbed some lotion. When he walked back into the room, Kaoru looked asleep. Hikaru set the lotion on the side table and bent down next to Kaoru. The uke opened his eyes at his seme's touch. Hikaru slid a hand under Kaoru's shirt.

"H…Hika…" Kaoru gasped.

"This shirt is boring. Do you want it on?" Kaoru shook his head and Hikaru made quick work to take it off, then his own. He recaptured Kaoru's mouth with his own and hungrily went to work. Kaoru trailed his hands down Hikaru's body and teasingly traced circles over his manhood. Hikaru pulled back and gasped. He smiled at Kaoru and buried his head in Kaoru's shoulder, kissing and nipping at his neck. Kaoru moaned and Hikaru trailed his tongue down Kaoru's body, teasing him. He pulled at Kaoru's pants, unbuttoning them and pulled them down slowly. Kaoru whimpered.

"Hika… Don't tease!" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru smiled and quickly took off his pants so they were both in their boxers. The twins went back to kissing, Kaoru not even trying to claim dominance over Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru's tongue explored Kaoru's mouth, trailing over his teeth, dancing with his younger twin's tongue. Hikaru loved Kaoru so much… Kaoru grinded his hips against Hikaru's. The older one pulled away and played with the waist band of Kaoru's boxers. The twin squirmed under his seme's touch.

"Please…" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru pulled it down a little bit and kissed the sensitive skin. Kaoru gasped. The younger twin bent down and claimed Hikaru's mouth. This time, tongue's fighting for dominance. Kaoru pulled away and trailed his tongue down Hikaru's chest, tracing every dip in his muscular body. Kaoru got to Hikaru's waist band. He smiled and teased Hikaru, playing with the band as if deciding to take it off or not. The older one moaned.

"Don't tease, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered copying Kaoru. The younger one quickly took off his brother's boxers and blushed, totally inhuman. Hikaru watched his brother, a smirk appearing on his face. Finally the smirk came off as Kaoru swallowed his manhood. Hikaru moaned and gasped, lacing his fingers through Kaoru red locks. Kaoru bobbed his head and Hikaru moaned louder.

Kaoru pulled away and looked at his brother with innocent eyes. Hikaru smiled and rolled Kaoru over so he was on his back.

"You won't hurt me too much, right Hika?" Kaoru asked his voice exactly like a child's.

"I won't try to hurt you, Kao, but you know this is going to hurt, right?" Kaoru nodded and Hikaru smiled. He took off his younger brother's boxers and went back to kissing him. Kaoru moaned as Hikaru stuck a finger into him. The uke's face was scrunched up in pain for a minute before getting used to the intrusion. He finally nodded and Hikaru entered another finger. Hikaru moved the fingers in and out, scissoring them. Kaoru moaned in pleasure, _but not enough yet_. Hikaru thought. He pulled out his fingers and Kaoru whimpered at the sudden loss. Hikaru quickly used the lotion on his member and pushed into Kaoru. The uke gasped.

"H…Hika…" Kaoru gasped in pain and pleasure. Hikaru waited for the pain to leave Kaoru's face before pushing further into him. Kaoru was tight, Hikaru had to admit that, but it was what Hikaru had always wanted. Hikaru waited again and pulled out and thrust in further than before. Kaoru moaned again and Hikaru continued. Finally Kaoru yelped, Hikaru had hit his phosphate. Hikaru smiled and continued to pound into his brother. Kaoru screamed Hikaru's name over and over again, none of them noticing the door opening a little bit. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's neglected member and started to stroke it. Kaoru moaned in please and finally, they both cumed. Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru and lay beside him, both twins panting.

Finally able to breathe again, Hikaru smiled at Kaoru.

"I love you…" Kaoru whispered.

"I love you most…" Hikaru whispered back. The people at the door smiled. This was how they wanted it to end. It turned out as they had planned it. The door closed silently and the Williams brothers jumped out the window and walked down the street, hand in hand, disappearing into the darkness.

**Again sorry if I spell anything wrong here. I'm dead. Anyways. Review. Should I put the back story of Ron and Ryan with the Williams family? Of why they came back to their old house? Anyways, please review and I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
